


Through The Night

by sooyeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooyeollie/pseuds/sooyeollie
Summary: They say that you'll have crushes on your freshman year of college. Kyungsoo took it too far and turned it into love when he saw a senior named Park Chanyeol.





	Through The Night

“Hey kid! Can you pass the ball?”

Kyungsoo is brought back to reality when a ball hit his leg followed by a shout. He looks around to see if there's any kid around.

None.

What the hell? Did that guy just call him a kid? Kyungsoo wanted to yell back and say that he's a freaking college student now. He's a grown up.

“Kiddo!”

Damn it! This guy is getting on his nerves, he's not a kid. He's 18 and in a university, tomorrow will be his first orientation day. Kyungsoo soon realized that it's not the time to argue. There are 12 people waiting for him to pass the ball, and they're all probably seniors. Even if they're not, they must be in the higher rank than Kyungsoo and he should show respect. He kicks the ball to the guy who was calling him and bows. Kyungsoo mentally curses himself, this isn't Korea, you don't bow. But at least bowing is considered a polite and respectful gesture here, he doesn't look that weird after all.

He watches his seniors playing soccer on the field, half of them are fully clothed, some of them are topless and that guy who called him ‘kiddo’ happened to be one of those who's showing skin. And no, Kyungsoo is not watching him.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo tries to go to bed early that night, but he can't. He keeps on thinking about the same stuff over and over again. _What if people think I'm weird? What if they don't take me seriously and think I'm a kid, just like that senior? What if he fails his classes? What if it was a wrong decision to attend a university which is 3,461 km away from home? Why can't I just choose a university in Korea? Why Thailand?_

Kyungsoo checks the time and it's almost 4 AM and he needs to wake up in 3 hours. What the hell was he thinking? He completely lost track of time. He needs to wake up at least 1 hour before his orientation begins. He needs to shower and probably waits for his roommate to shower first if he beats Kyungsoo to it. And who knows how long it takes for Sehun to shower? Then he needs to wear his complete uniform, walks to the cafeteria for breakfast, then walk again to the auditorium for the orientation. Thinking about this stresses him out and he's thinking maybe he should just stay awake. No, he thinks again. He needs some sleep. It's gonna be a long day.

“Kyungsoo, wake up.” he feels Sehun shaking his body. “Dude, you need to start getting ready. It's already 7:30.”

“Hmm..”

“Fine, I'll go first. See you there.” with that Sehun walks out of the door and joins Jongin who's already waiting downstairs.

Another 10 minutes passed and Kyungsoo opens his eyes abruptly, “Fuck!!” he jumps off his bed, grabs his towel and takes a 5 minute shower. Puts on his uniform and shoes for another 2 minute. Runs to the cafeteria for another 3 minutes. Grabs some to-go food and queuing up to pay for it, another 2 minutes.

He checks the time. 7:52. Fuck. They must have started checking in for the orientation now. He's late. And why the heck is it so hard to find the auditorium? Kyungsoo has started exploring the university yesterday and he was sure that he remembers the location pretty well.

7:54. Fuck! He's starting to think too much about it again. What if the seniors scold him for being late? What if he's called to the front and made into an example of a student you shouldn't become.

He finally found the auditorium at 7:58. _Phew_. His body is dripping with sweats and that quick shower he took earlier seems pointless now. He lines up to get his folder while the student council members are checking the new students’ attributes. He looks down and his tie isn't tied to his neck. He quickly opens his bag, hoping that the item he's looking for is there. But to his horror he finds nothing. He can't go back to the dorm now to get it and a senior is already approaching him to check his uniform. He's doomed. Maybe he deserves to be an example of a student you shouldn't become.

“Hey, where's your tie and pin? This is Thailand, we wear uniforms.” he says, he doesn't sound angry but he's definitely not happy.

Kyungsoo is gasping for air out of nervousness and that run he just did. He didn't even get the chance to eat his breakfast. How is he gonna survive this day?

“C'mon Jun, no need to be that strict,” another guy comes to their direction and wraps his arm around the angry-looking senior. Oh great, it's that guy who called him a kid. Is he going to make fun of Kyungsoo? Saying things like Kyungsoo is just a kid and doesn't know how to take care of himself. It's partly true though, Kyungsoo is definitely irresponsible especially in the morning. “He just forgot to put on his tie and pin.” _No, I'm not,_ Kyungsoo thought. He really left it in his room. The guy takes out a necktie and a pin from his pocket and hands it to Kyungsoo. “Look, he just needs to put it on.”

The angry-looking senior, Junmyeon, right? He rolls his eyes, “Whatever man. I'm going inside, you deal with him.” he walks away, entering the auditorium. Kyungsoo focuses on trying to tie his necktie, but it's difficult since he's also holding his food and drink.

“Let me help.” the guy takes the necktie from Kyungsoo’s hand and ties it around his neck before putting the pin on it. Kyungsoo is definitely not watching his senior. He's not affected. Not even when they're so close to each other. But, he still thinks about it anyway. Yesterday he was cursing this guy for calling him a kid and now this same guy actually saved him on his first day? Kyungsoo can't believe it.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo bows. He forgot, it's not Korea. Whatever.”

“No problem,” the guy smiles widely and it overwhelms Kyungsoo. “Oh, I'm Chanyeol by the way.” he says, reaching out to shake Kyungsoo's hand.

Kyungsoo takes his hand and smiles, “Kyungsoo.”

“Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo. Enjoy your day. Let me know if you need any assistance.”

Kyungsoo only nods. He thinks he's having his first college crush.

 

 

*

 

 

It's been a week since orientation day. The university is filled with more students, the sophomores, juniors, and seniors. Kyungsoo is excited to begin his first class. Sure, he gets lost here and there. Late again for some of his classes. But it's not as bad as how he thought it'd be. He made more friends and grew closer to his roommate, Sehun, and Sehun's high school friend, Jongin. It's been fun. Maybe he can actually do well and enjoy his time away from home. He was going to walk back to his dorm when someone stops him, “Kyungsoo right?”

Kyungsoo looks up to find that guy, that senior, his crush, Chanyeol. He nods, unable to form any words.

“I just wanna let you know that we'll have a Korean club meeting this evening at Mr. Jung's house. You know, the professor from business faculty.”

Kyungsoo blinks, trying to process what was said to him, he's too distracted by Chanyeol's face.

“I hope you don't mind joining the club? It's kind of automatic to join international clubs here. And there's only like 20 Koreans here, including teachers and staff, so we need to stick together as a family,” Chanyeol keeps on smiling, looking down at the freshman. “Okay? If you don't know the way, you can go to Jongdae's room first. I think he lives in the same dorm as you, building B right?” Kyungsoo nods. “Yea, well he's in room 218. Trust me, he's a nice guy. He's actually the president of our club.”

Kyungsoo nods, trying to process every information while watching Chanyeol's features.

“See you there?”

“Yea, see you there,” Kyungsoo pauses. “Chanyeol hyung.” he adds before bowing down. And Kyungsoo missed that smile on Chanyeol's face.

 

 

 

The meeting went well. They were just introducing themselves, getting to know each other and had dinner. Kyungsoo learns some new things from the meeting. Like the fact that he's the only Korean who takes nutrition as his major and that there are too many Kims in their Korean community. But mostly he learns more about Chanyeol.

Last name, Park.  
Major, Music.  
A senior. Exactly 3 years older than Kyungsoo.  
He's responsible for the music department in the student council.  
The university's golden student, professors and staff love him, students either wanna be with him or wanna be him. Kyungsoo definitely wants the former.

They were discussing about the upcoming university annual program. COR. _Celebrating Our Roots._ It's basically a 3-days event where each country showcases their culture through a booth exhibition, a stage performance, and food selling. Chanyeol had told Kyungsoo that it's the most anticipated event in the university, maybe he's being biased because it's his favorite event which he always participates in and this one will be his last one. Junmyeon too.

“Alright! Let's do this! Let's show them that we're more than handsome oppas!” a junior year student named Baekhyun shouts. The guys are cheering for him.

“Beautiful noonas too!” another junior year student, Seungwan, shouts back.

Kyungsoo laughs as he sees the mess in front of him. His sunbaes are all jumping around, doing a group hug, yelling, shouting, some are casually eating at the corner. While he was just sitting on the couch with the other freshmen. Maybe he's getting sleepy, but Kyungsoo thinks he just saw Chanyeol smiling at him from across the room.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo thinks he's lucky that he's only a freshman and he's taking the general courses or he'd go crazy juggling all these activities. Classes, practices for COR, socializing, assignments, group study, clubs - he doesn't know why he joined the university choir, more socializing, and some sleeps in between. He also starts to notice that he barely sees Chanyeol in casual clothes. It's almost like he wears uniform 24/7. The only time he sees Chanyeol in clothes other than the uniform is in the soccer field or sometimes he's being topless like the first time Kyungsoo saw him.

“Kyungsoo! Hi!” Chanyeol runs towards Kyungsoo who is sitting on the bench, watching the soccer game. “Do you bring some water?”

Kyungsoo nods. He still struggles to form any words properly whenever Chanyeol is talking to him.

“Can I have it?”

Kyungsoo nods again, going down to hand the bottle to the senior. His fingers brush against each other and Kyungsoo pulls away quickly before going back to his seat within 3 seconds.

“Thank you, Soo.” Chanyeol smiles before running back to the field.

“What was that? We're literally here too and he doesn't even see us. Are we freaking ghosts to him?” Sehun complains, sitting in between Jongin and Kyungsoo.

 

 

*

 

 

The cafeteria is quite packed, students from different departments and years are filling up the space. Kyungsoo really wants a glass of orange juice, but he's also too lazy to walk all the way to the counter to get it and queue up to pay for it with his student card. He gets up from his seat anyway, walks directly to the drinks counter without looking at anyone around him. He was about to take the plastic cup when a familiar voice greets him from behind.

“Hello.”

Kyungsoo missed the plastic cups and accidentally knocks down a bottle of soda to the floor. _Shit_.

Chanyeol chuckles, Kyungsoo wants the older to stop smiling or he'll fall deeper into this crush he's having. Chanyeol quickly picks it up, putting it on its original place, “Luckily the cap is on.”

Kyungsoo laughs, forcefully, “Yea, uh, thank you, hyung. I gotta go, bye.” he waves at Chanyeol before heading to the cashier.

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol calls out. “Aren't you forgetting something?”

“Huh?”

“Weren't you getting some drinks?” Chanyeol points at the plastic cup.

Kyungsoo mentally face palms himself. _Shit_. He's such a loser. He goes back to where Chanyeol is and trying to not look so nervous. He carefully grabs the cup, he could feel Chanyeol's eyes watching him, maybe he's worried that Kyungsoo would make a mess again. He's glad that Chanyeol is no longer around when he turns back. Why is he like this?

“You okay, Soo?” Sehun asks after Kyungsoo takes his seat across from the younger.

Kyungsoo just nods, he still feels so embarrassed about everything. He looks around to find Chanyeol and the older is laughing at some jokes that Jongdae said. Ah, of course, there's Jongdae. Kyungsoo has heard some rumors about them, because apparently Kyungsoo is not the only one who's crushing hard on the senior and the people in his year are trying to get as many information as possible about the senior. Kyungsoo isn't sure if the rumors are true that Chanyeol and Jongdae are dating, but he can confirm that the two are definitely close to each other, like reeeeally close and Kyungsoo hates that.

“Hey! Your crush is showing, man.” Sehun snaps his fingers right in front of Kyungsoo's face, he did not even realize that he's been looking at the two for a long time.

“What are you talking about?!” Kyungsoo says, sipping on his drink.

“C'mon, we all know that you have a huge crush on Chanyeol hyung.”

“I don't have a crush.”

“Sure,” Sehun rolls his eyes, clicking on something on his phone before glancing at Kyungsoo again. “It's okay though, they say we will have crushes during our freshman year and that's totally fine.”

Kyungsoo gives up, is it that obvious? He leans his face against the table, closing his eyes before muttering more to himself, “Why must it be Jongdae hyung? There's nothing to hate about him and I hate that!”

Both Jongin and Sehun bursts into a laugh at that and Kyungsoo just lets them because he's trying to accept the fact that he's a loser. He stays in the same position for a few minutes, listening to Sehun and Jongin chattering about some of their classes and their professors. Kyungsoo couldn't care less about it, not when he's having a crush crisis.

“Hi hyung.” the two of them say at the same time, stopping their own conversation and he doesn't even care who that is. It's probably Junmyeon or Baekhyun. So he pretends to be asleep, he's too lazy to deal with them.

“Is he okay?”

 _Shit. Oh god. Please don't be true._ It's Chanyeol's voice. Before Kyungsoo could stop pretending to be asleep, a hand has dropped to his shoulder, shaking him lightly. He pretends to slowly open his eyes and there, he saw Chanyeol smiling at him but there's a hint of concern in his expression. “Are you okay, Kyungsoo?” he asks softly before putting his hand on Kyungsoo's forehead, checking the temperature maybe?

“Why are you so red? Are you feeling hot? Do you want me to take you to the nurse or back to the dorm?”

Kyungsoo feels like throwing up. He's having too much feelings at the same time, he's jealous of Chanyeol and Jongdae and now Chanyeol's hand is touching him. He wants to slap away Chanyeol's hand but he also doesn't want the older to go away. His never-ending thoughts bring more redness to his cheeks and Chanyeol grows even more worried.

“Kyungsoo? Are you okay?” Chanyeol is now kneeling on the floor, looking up at Kyungsoo. His hand is still in contact with Kyungsoo's skin.

Kyungsoo gulps before nodding, “I'm fine, hyung. I,” he bites his lip, feeling the nervousness creeping inside him. “I just probably need some sleep, I slept quite late last night.”

That's a lie and Sehun snorts upon listening to it. He knows Kyungsoo went to bed early last night, they always do. At least when they try to. They're trying to get all the sleep they can before they become sleep deprived in the next 3 years. They don't wanna look like Baekhyun and Jongdae or anyone from 3rd year, because they literally look like walking zombies. They're aspired to be like Chanyeol who seems to be getting a grip of his life and actually knows how to look extremely good despite his busy life.

Chanyeol nods, agreeing on Kyungsoo's statement, “Do you have any class after this?”

Kyungsoo nods again, “In two hours.”

“Are you planning to go back to your room now?” Chanyeol asks.

“No, I will oversleep if I go back and sleep. I think I'll just study in the library.”

“Wanna come with me? You could sleep and I'll make sure you won't be late for your class. I also have a class in two hours.”

Did he hear it correctly? Is he truly being offered to join Chanyeol while waiting for their class? But is Jongdae coming? He groans in frustration internally. He doesn't have time to think this through so he just nods, as usual.

“Okay,” Chanyeol stands up, not taking his eyes off of Kyungsoo. “Let's go.”

Kyungsoo stands up slowly, taking the time to gather his stuff or maybe trying to get as much strength as he can before he has to deal with being around Chanyeol and Jongdae. He puts on his backpack before turning to grab his tray. But it's no longer there nor is Chanyeol. Is he dreaming? Did none of it happen? He looks at his two friends who are already looking back at him.

“Hyung took your tray.” Jongin says, pointing at the senior who's walking away to put away his tray.

“Huh?” Kyungsoo is getting weaker, what is happening?

“Jongin, I think we're invisible to hyung whenever this little dude is around. We also have empty trays, why didn't he help us with it too?” Sehun whines before smiling again as Chanyeol is approaching them again. The way Chanyeol walks with full confidence is making Kyungsoo loses his last brain cells, his crush only gets bigger and he feels like he's going to burst from too much feelings.

“You're ready?” Chanyeol smiles at Kyungsoo who is dumbly staring at him before nodding. “Okay, let's go,” the senior says before turning to the other two freshmen. “See you around guys.”

They both wave at Chanyeol as Kyungsoo follows him behind.

 

 

 

They arrived in the library's third floor, there's a table for four, a backpack on one of the chairs, and a laptop on the table with a headphone attached to it. He's looking around for another bag but there's none. Is he going to be with Chanyeol alone? Chanyeol moves the backpack to the empty space on the table before taking his seat in front of the laptop. Kyungsoo is confused, what is he supposed to do now? Oh yea, take a seat and sleep?

“Come sit here, Soo.” Chanyeol pulls the chair beside him to make space for Kyungsoo to sit.

“Huh?”

“Sit beside me.”

Isn't that seat reserved for Jongdae though? Kyungsoo is confused. He may have pretended to have a headache from the lack of sleep (which is also a pretend), but he may truly get one if this keeps happening.

Kyungsoo takes his time to reach the seat, is it only him or the chair is even closer to Chanyeol? He leans back on his chair, not knowing what to do. Should he rest his head on his backpack on the table? Should he pretend to be asleep? Should he read his book, like Chanyeol does?

“I'm just gonna read, I won't be loud, I know the stereotypes of us music majors.” Chanyeol giggles and Kyungsoo is sure as hell falling deeper into that crush. “I'm actually going to try to catch up on this course I just registered which is already quite late, but I need it in order to graduate next semester.”

Oh yes, graduation. Kyungsoo only has less than one year to be with Chanyeol. He's here, with Chanyeol, alone, he should be enjoying this instead of worrying about other things right? Things like Jongdae, for example.

“They let you do that? Register for a course now, I mean. It's already so late.”

“Well yea, but what can I say? I'm quite a good student, I'll catch up.” Chanyeol says with a confident smile that Kyungsoo likes to see. He agrees with Chanyeol though. He's pretty sure that Chanyeol could get away with anything as almost everyone is smitten for him, Kyungsoo included.

“Yea, of course, the whole university adores you.” Kyungsoo laughs.

“You too?” Chanyeol teases.

“You're a nice guy, so I guess yea.” Kyungsoo tries to play it cool. Oh, speaking of being nice, Kyungsoo almost forgot that he never returned Chanyeol's necktie and pin and he's wearing them now.

“Good to know,” Chanyeol says, smiling before looking at his book again. “Why don't you get some sleep, Soo? I'll wake you up.”

He nods, resting on his backpack, facing Chanyeol. He closes his eyes tightly, he doesn't wanna catch any glimpse of the senior.

“Cute.” Kyungsoo hears someone says and he's pretty sure he didn't say it.

After a few minutes of trying to sleep, even though he's not sleepy, he can't do it anymore. His chest feels so tight as he's having a hard time breathing around Chanyeol. He sits up straight again, starling Chanyeol who is calmly reading his book.

“Are you okay?”

“I can't sleep.” of course he can't, he's not sleepy at all.

“Try again.” Chanyeol says softly. He takes his gray hoodie from his bag, placing it on top of Kyungsoo's bag.

Kyungsoo rests on his bag again, it definitely feels nicer and softer. And it smells good too. He closes his eyes, maybe he should really try to sleep. His next class is pretty difficult for him and he needs all the energy he could get. He then feels a big hand caressing his hair. It feels so nice and he doesn't dare to open his eyes, because soon this crush would turn into love and Kyungsoo can't do that.

“Hyung?” Kyungsoo says, still closing his eyes.

“Yea?”

“You're really a nice guy, I'm sure of it. Not guessing it.”

“Thank you, Kyungsoo. Sleep well.”

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up exactly 10 minutes before his class starts, thanks to Chanyeol. “Thank you hyung, I'll see you around.” Kyungsoo says before they part ways, at least that's what they thought they're doing. But they're going in the same direction.

“Hyung, isn't your building that way?” Kyungsoo points at the opposite direction.

“Yea, but I'm actually taking an elective course, so it's from another faculty.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“Human anatomy.”

“What?”

“It's the only class that could fit my schedule and I need an elective.”

So they're classmates now. Kyungsoo is doomed. He's not going to fall in love with his senior. He can't be, right?

“Kyungsoo, are you okay? You zone out a lot and I'm worried. We can skip our classes and go to the nurse.”

“No, hyung, I'm fine. In fact I need to go to my class to check if it's possible to break a bone from too much feelings or to get your heart exploded from it.”

“Huh?” Chanyeol is confused. “Kyungsoo, I think we should get you checked up.”

“I'm fine, hyung. Let's go to class.”

 

 

 

“So, we're classmates.” Chanyeol says, smiling.

“It seems like it.” Kyungsoo pulls out his textbook, highlighter, and pencil. He's ready to learn, he thinks. He was always ready, but now that he's sitting beside Chanyeol, he hopes that it won't mess up his grade.

Minseok, the young professor, he's probably the second most adored man in the university after Chanyeol, approaches the senior, “You're really taking my class, huh?”

“It seems like it.” Chanyeol copies what Kyungsoo said.

“You know you've got a lot of things to learn right? In order to catch up with the others.”

Chanyeol nods, “I know, hyun- I mean, Sir. I know, Sir. I already started.”

“Okay, good. If you need any help, you can ask me or ask Kyungsoo, he's one of the best ones in this course.”

Chanyeol grins before looking at Kyungsoo who grows shy from the compliment and the thought of a chance to spend more time with Chanyeol, “Will definitely do, Sir. Thank you.” he bows his head before Minseok goes back to the front of the class.

The only senior in the class takes notes of all the important things diligently. Meanwhile Kyungsoo is just staring at the professor blankly, playing with the highlighter in between his fingers. Suddenly a familiar hand shows up, slipping a piece of paper on top of Kyungsoo's opened textbook.

 **_Hey freshie,_ **  
**_Pay attention or you'll regret it by the time you're a senior like me. Raising your gpa is not easy. Start right, freshie._ **

**_-your (struggling) senior_ **

Kyungsoo snorts at the note. Park Chanyeol? Struggling with his GPA? Yea, right.. He rolls his eyes, continuing what he was doing. Another note comes in.

 **_Freshie,_ **  
**_Don't be stubborn. Pay attention or you'll be like Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Seungwan in less than 3 years._ **

**_-your more experienced senior_ **

Kyungsoo turns to looks at Chanyeol, he raises his eyebrows as if asking him “so?”  
Kyungsoo glances at the note again, _Jongdae_ , he mentioned Jongdae, which reminds him about what happened a few minutes ago. Right after Minseok went back to the front of the class, Chanyeol pulled out his phone to text someone and Kyungsoo doesn't miss this - Chanyeol definitely had a huge smile on his face. He was texting Junmyeon and one other person who is probably Jongdae. He's probably giving updates to his boyfriend. _Great_. Now Kyungsoo's mood is ruined again and he decides to take Chanyeol's advice to pay attention.

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo looks in the direction where the voice came from. Baekhyun and Jongdae were walking towards him and Chanyeol.

“Hi hyung.” he bows to both Baekhyun and Jongdae.

“No need to be so formal, Soo-yah.” Jongdae smiles, patting Kyungsoo's arm. Jongdae is so nice, Kyungsoo wishes there'd be a reason to hate him, but there's literally none. “Anyways, where were you two going?” Jongdae asks, if Kyungsoo is right, there's no sign of jealousy in his tone but maybe he's just testing his boyfriend, Chanyeol.

“We had a class together.” Kyungsoo answers nervously.

“That's good.” Jongdae replies.

“Kyungsoo-yah, I need to talk to you now. Do you have time?” Baekhyun asks, a little fidgety on his toes.

Kyungsoo nods. He can't stop thinking that maybe it was Baekhyun's way to make some private time for Chanyeol and Jongdae. They both walk away from the other two, far enough to not be overheard by them. Kyungsoo expected Baekhyun to tell him that his real intention is to give the other two some private time, but Baekhyun actually has something to talk about.

“Soo-yah. Your roommate. Is he seeing anyone?”

“What?”

“Sehun. Is he dating Jongin? Or is he seeing anyone here?”

“Why hyung? You like him or something?”

“Yea, I think he's adorable and handsome and- wait, that's not what we're talking about,” Baekhyun shakes his head. “So, is he seeing anyone?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Great! Now I need a favor,” Baekhyun has one of those puppy eyes and that definitely works on Kyungsoo. “Can you be my wingman? Help me to pursue him?”

Kyungsoo laughs, “I'm not good at it, hyung.”

“It's alright, better than nothing, please? Soo-yah?”

Kyungsoo nods in agreement, “Sure, hyung.”

“Great!! I love you.” Baekhyun throws himself to the younger and hugs him tightly. “I love you.” he repeated louder.

Kyungsoo smiles at him before turning to see if the other two are still around. He's surprised to see that Chanyeol is still looking at him, but this time he's not smiling.

 

 

*

 

 

They're back to practicing for COR, they even add more practice hours and now they need to practice day and night. Kyungsoo likes it though, he likes that he gets the chance to spend time with his Korean friends who are starting to feel like his own family. He likes the fatigue he gets from it, it satisfies him when they finally get the timing or movement right, making progress after every single practice. Jongdae has been a great leader for them as the club president, making sure everyone comes on time and practice with discipline, Junmyeon helps him with this duty - _he's perfect for it,_ Kyungsoo thought as he recalls his first encounter with the senior. Chanyeol also has been great in teaching them the performance as well, he's actually the one in charge for the whole performance. Jongin and Sehun even help choreographing the performance, assisting a sophomore named Seulgi. Baekhyun and Seungwan are making sure everyone sings well. Everyone works well with each other, though sometimes there are some tensions because some people are always late, some can't get the moves right and everyone is tired. Meanwhile Kyungsoo and some others are just following the other's direction since he is assigned to help with the food selling along with a senior named Joohyun. Another thing he notices from this practices is that Chanyeol has been spending a lot of time with Jongdae, even outside practice hours. They would always look for each other. Are they really dating?

 

 

 

Kyungsoo hasn't talked much to Chanyeol ever since that day Baekhyun came to ask for help. In fact, he's been spending more time with Baekhyun, thanks to Sehun. His roommate always asks him to tag along whenever the older asks him to hang out, Kyungsoo being a good friend that he is always accepted Sehun's request. But in the middle of their “hang out” Sehun always excuses himself first, leaving Kyungsoo alone with Baekhyun. Most of the time he doesn't mind because Baekhyun is actually a good company, but he feels sorry for the older because it's not Kyungsoo whom he wants to spend time with.

“Hyung, I'm sorry that Sehun is like this.” Kyungsoo says, taking his eyes off from the guys, Chanyeol included, who are playing soccer to look at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gives a small smile, “It's alright. But does he like me at all though?”

Kyungsoo immediately nods, “Yes he does hyung. He really does. He just have this weird belief that he should test every guy who's pursuing him. To see how persistent they are. And he's one of those people who listens to his close friend's thought about the guy. So yea, my opinions on you kinda matter.”

Baekhyun lets out a deep breath, “Ah, I'm glad that he actually likes me. I was afraid that he hates how straightforward I am.”

“Oh no, no, hyung. He actually loves it.”

“But he's always running away from our hang outs.”

“These days he's really been busy. He's been practicing for our COR performance. You know he, Jongin, and Seulgi noona has a dance break. So, they're trying to follow Seulgi noona's schedule, she's the busiest among the three.”

Baekhyun nods, understanding what Kyungsoo said, “So, did you put in the good words for me?” his eyes are hopeful.

“I don't think my words even matter anymore. He already likes you a lot.” Kyungsoo laughs.

“Are you serious?”

“Uh huh, you just need to wait for the COR program to pass and you can ask him on an official date, hyung.”

“Oh my gosh, Kyungsoo!! You're the best wingman ever!! Thank you my dearest dongsaeng!!” he goes to hug Kyungsoo tightly, Kyungsoo hugs back while laughing at how excited Baekhyun is. “Oh, sorry,” Baekhyun pulls away immediately after he takes a look at the field. “He won't be happy with it.”

“What hyung?” Kyungsoo searches for anything odd in the field but there's none. He only sees Chanyeol kicking the ball across the field before going back to his spot as the goalkeeper.

Kyungsoo has always brought a bottle of water whenever he comes to see the guys play at the soccer field, just in case Chanyeol needs it. And he always does, he always comes to Kyungsoo directly as if he knows that the younger has prepared it for him.

This time is different though, Chanyeol is grabbing the bottle of water from Jongdae who just comes in with Junmyeon and stands near the field, in the running track. He talks about something with Jongdae and Junmyeon before joining the other guys again.

“It's only because Jongdae is closer to the field.” Baekhyun says, not looking at Kyungsoo and just smiling.

“What?”

“You know what I mean. Good luck with him, Soo-yah.” Baekhyun giggles before standing up. “I think the game is over and I’m no longer interested to check out any of the guys. You know, I'm trying to be faithful to Sehunnie.”

“So you're going back to the dorm?” Kyungsoo asks, looking up at him.

“Yea, I think I'm going to play pubg with Luhan and Yixing. I have no assignments, so gaming it is.”

“Okay, hyung.”

“You're staying?”

“Yea, I don't feel like being alone in my room now.”

“Okay, Soo, I'll go first.” Baekhyun waves at Kyungsoo as he starts to walk away. “See you around.”

“See you around, hyung.”

Kyungsoo is left alone in the bench, it's better than being completely alone in his room. The guys are starting to leave the field one by one. The big lights are already turned off, leaving some dim lights to help people see in the dark. Kyungsoo thinks about spending some time here until Sehun comes back to the dorm. He misses talking to Chanyeol, the only interaction they have is during practices for COR and when Chanyeol needs to ask about their Human Anatomy class.

“You're still here?” someone asks from the lower bench, looking up at him. He could barely see the person's face, but he knows who it is from his voice.

“Hi hyung.”

The older walks up to where Kyungsoo is, carrying his shoe bag and a towel. He sits down beside Kyungsoo, careful not to touch the younger as his body is dripping with sweats. “Sorry if I smell,” he says, sniffing his body, still looking at Kyungsoo. “Do you have some water, Soo?”

“It's alright, I don't have a choice but to endure the smell right?” Kyungsoo jokes trying to ease up their tension while handing the water bottle. He still asks from me, Kyungsoo thought and it makes him happy.

“So, how are you and Baekhyun? Why is he leaving you alone?”

“Baekhyun hyung? He said he's going to play pubg with his friends.”

Chanyeol nods, gulping the water, “How are you and him?”

“I'm fine and I guess Baekhyun hyung is alright too.”

“No, I mean, you AND him.” he says again, emphasizing on the word ‘and’

“What's with me and Baekhyun hyung?”

“Don't you two have something going on?”

Kyungsoo is now confused, but then he realized that he has spent a lot of time with the older, “Ah, we do,” Chanyeol frowns, Kyungsoo continues. “But I'm just his wingman.”

“What?”

“He's trying to date my roommate, hyung. Sehun.”

“Oh.”

There's a 20 seconds pause before Kyungsoo breaks the silence, “How about you and Jongdae hyung?”

“He's good and I'm the usual.”

“That's not what I meant.”

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol asks facing Kyungsoo.

“Aren't you guys together?” Kyungsoo doesn't know why he asks this question, it's not like he's ready to hear the truth. And he wishes he could take back his words.

“What? Me and Jongdae?” Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows. “No,” Chanyeol laughs. “You thought me and Jongdae are dating?”

Kyungsoo doesn't answer.

“We're not, Soo. He's dating Junmyeon actually.”

“Oh.”

Now they both realize how stupid they've been.

After a few seconds of not saying anything nor moving, Chanyeol breaks the silence, “I promise my hair is already dried nd I hope I don't smell too bad.” Chanyeol says as he rests his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

Kyungsoo doesn't answer, he just lets it happen. They both sits in silence, staring at the night sky. The stars are more visible as they're surrounded by darkness.

“What are you thinking, hyung?” Kyungsoo asks, slightly turning his head to try to look at the senior.

“Just,” Chanyeol sighs. “Just how much time I have left in here. As a college student.”

“Aren't you supposed to be happy to leave, hyung?”

“Not now, Soo. I no longer want to leave.”

“I think you'll be fine out there, hyung. You'll do amazing.” Kyungsoo smiles, leaning his head on top of Chanyeol's.

“Promise me you'll continue to do well, okay?” Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo's hand in his, squeezing it.

Kyungsoo nods, squeezing back Chanyeol's hand.

“Good.” Chanyeol replies, before closing his eyes to enjoy the moment. “By the way, sorry for calling you kiddo, I didn't know you were actually a student here.”

Kyungsoo laughs, “That was a long time ago, hyung.”

“Yea, still. But you really did look like a baby. I thought you were a teacher's son, a high school student or something.” Chanyeol teases.

Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol's body with his own playfully, not letting go of Chanyeol's hand.

“It's a compliment, it means you look young.”

“Whatever, I'll be 20 soon.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Yea, in two years.” Chanyeol laughs, looking at Kyungsoo.

“Shut up, old man.” now it's Kyungsoo's turn to lean on Chanyeol's shoulder.

 

 

 

 _ **“Good night, Kyungsoo. Sleep well**_ **😊** _ **”** _Chanyeol texts Kyungsoo once they went back to their own dorms.

 ** _“Night, hyung. Sweet dreams.”_ **Kyungsoo texts back before smashing his pillow to his own face, rolling on his bed.

“You're in a good mood, I see?” his roommate looks up from his phone.

“I am.” Kyungsoo nods still with a huge grin on his face.

“Then why the heck did Baekhyun hyung ask me to cheer you up because something happened in the field?”

“It doesn't matter anymore. It's all good. Great even!”

“What happened, Doh Kyungsoo???” Sehun says, putting down his phone.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes as he recalls what happened, “Hyung held my hand.” he says quickly before covering his face with his hands, screaming internally.

“Oh my god! I wish I could relate!!”

“You could definitely relate but you decided to be a play-hard-to-get bitch,” Kyungsoo throws his pillow to Sehun's face which makes the younger laugh. “Hyung really likes you, asshole. Stop playing him like that!”

“But Soo, if I date him, then I'll only have one and a half year with him.”

It brings Kyungsoo to a realization of what Chanyeol said earlier, ‘Just how much time I have left in here. As a college student.’ They have even lesser than what Baekhyun and Sehun have - less than one year to be together here. Maybe this crush has to stop?

 

 

*

 

 

As they practice more for COR, Kyungsoo has been spending more time with Chanyeol. Sehun is actually spending time with Baekhyun too. If Kyungsoo didn't know, he'd think that Baekhyun and Sehun has been officially dating. The two are inseparable now, leaving Jongin as either a third wheel or alone. Whenever Jongin is alone, he'll hang out with his international friend, a senior named Jamie and a sophomore named Taemin. Chanyeol always makes sure that Kyungsoo doesn't miss any of his classes because of the practices, he would pick Kyungsoo up from his dorm, eats breakfast with him, walks him to his classes, eats lunch with him, and walks him back to his dorm. When Kyungsoo needs to study in the library, Chanyeol makes sure that his schedule is cleared to accompany the younger, especially on Sundays.

“Hey hyung,” Kyungsoo whispers, taking off one of Chanyeol’s earphones that the senior is using. “Let's go to the cafeteria.”

“What?” Chanyeol says a little too loud.

“Let's eat, I'm hungry. We haven't eaten lunch yet.”

“We had brunch though.” Chanyeol says, not looking away from his laptop.

“Yea, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry now. Let's eat, hyung.” Kyungsoo says, tugging on Chanyeol's sleeve.

Chanyeol chuckles, seeing how baby Kyungsoo looks right now, “Alright, kiddo, let's go.” he stands up, waits for Kyungsoo before walking outside, heading to the cafeteria.

They are looking at the available food, Kyungsoo is confused which one to take. He keeps on looking at the food on the counter, some of these are new menus to him and a little bit lacking of nutrients. Chanyeol comes from behind, grabbing the food and places it on Kyungsoo's tray, “The spaghetti and french fries are good together. Also a glass of milo.”

“What is this? Where is the protein in this? Or the vitamins? It's all carbs.” Kyungsoo looks in disgust at his tray and when he sees what's on Chanyeol's tray - spaghetti, french fries, a cheese bread, a glass of milo - he feels even more disgusted and pitiful.

Chanyeol's eyes widen after looking at their trays, “Oh shit, I just told a nutrition major what to eat. Oh god. I am so sorry.”

Kyungsoo doesn't get rid any of the food on his tray. He puts Chanyeol's cheese bread and french fries back on the counter. He goes to the salad counter and takes a good portion for two people, “Hyung, you're eating salad today if that's how you eat for the last three years.” he told the senior.

“But, I don't like it.”

“Your body needs it, hyung. Stop complaining.”

“Kyungsoo!”

“Let's go.” Kyungsoo quickly walks to the cashier and Chanyeol just follows behind. Kyungsoo smiles to himself, he feels lucky to be able to see this side of Chanyeol. He would never see this Chanyeol if they weren't close since the older always seem to be independent, reliable, content, and happy. But now Kyungsoo gets to see all the struggles, the clingy side, the dorky side, he loves it all. And he's doomed. This may have turned into love without his awareness.

“Soo, please, let me eat some of the fries.”

“I gave you some already.”

“But-”

“Eat the salad, hyung. You need to survive for another semester. You can't die now.”

“I don't want to-”

Chanyeol is cut off by Kyungsoo feeding him salad with chopsticks. Chanyeol wants to spill it out but he looks at Kyungsoo's serious expression, so he chews it and swallows.

“Remember that your body needs it.” Kyungsoo says before eating his spaghetti again. He also feeds Chanyeol the salad from time to time since the older avoids it as much as he could. This gesture gains attention from the people around them, some are Chanyeol's own admirers, but Chanyeol makes sure that Kyungsoo doesn't feel uncomfortable. He makes sure that Kyungsoo doesn't have a chance to notice these people.

 

 

 

The COR event is only a few days away, they've been practicing more and starting to prepare for the booth exhibition. Kyungsoo and Joohyun have been busy looking for the right recipe for their food selling and going to different markets to find the suitable ingredients. They can't get every ingredient for Korean dishes in Thailand, so they must find the right replacement. Kyungsoo has been exhausted lately, waking up early for practice, go to his classes, assignment, group projects, choir, go to the market with Joohyun, cook with her, evening practice, more study, talk with Sehun, and think about Chanyeol.

It was the last time they're going to go searching for ingredients, they've found the right ones and where to buy them. They only need to go out once again to buy those ingredients on the day they're going to cook. Kyungsoo is relieved, but they're not done for the day, they still have to practice then prepare for the booth - drawing, painting, coloring, cutting, and more. Kyungsoo wishes he could go back and sleep now, but of course he can't. He sits in the practice room while waiting for the others to come, he closes his eyes trying to get some sleep. He leans back to his chair, it’s uncomfortable but he has no choice. Suddenly someone comes and sits beside him, Kyungsoo doesn't bother with it, he keeps his eyes closed. This person puts his/her arm around Kyungsoo and pulls him close, making him rests on this person's shoulder. Then a hand rubs Kyungsoo's arm comfortingly, while humming softly.

“Get some sleep, Soo. I'll wake you up when the others come.”

Kyungsoo doesn't protest, he's too tired and he can finally fall asleep.

Kyungsoo is awaken by people talking at the same time, he looks up and finds that Chanyeol is the one sitting beside him, wrapping him in his arm. “Uh, hello, hyung.” Kyungsoo bows his head, growing shy.

Chanyeol smiles genuinely, “Hello, Kyungsoo. Did you have a good rest?”

Kyungsoo nods, still feeling so shy.

“Ready to practice?”

“Yes, hyung. Uh, thank you for earlier.”

Chanyeol gives him a smile before directing everyone to go to their position. They immediately follow the direction on stage, getting ready to practice their performance, “How's your sleep? Really good huh?” Joohyun smirks, teasing Kyungsoo.

“Noona!” Kyungsoo whines, a little high-pitched which rarely happens.

Joohyun just laughs and followed by Seungwan who's laughing behind them. Kyungsoo pouts.

 

 

 

The day to showcase what they’ve been practicing finally arrives. Everyone is busy with their own preparation. Other countries have started performing and they all are so good. Some brought them to laughter, some brought them to tears, every single performance amazed them - like it makes the, go ‘wow their culture is so cool, I wanna learn that.’ The Koreans are getting ready backstage, waiting for the representatives from the Philippines to finish their performance. They were so amazing, the way their movements all went in sync gave them goosebumps. When they are done - with an amazing closing, of course, they high-five the Koreans and wish them luck, “Fighting, hyung, noona, oppa, unnie!! Make us proud!” while the Koreans are congratulating them for the amazing performance, “Great work, ate, kuya!!”

COR event is truly one of the most stressful and exhausting event, but everyone always enjoys it in the end. It even brings the whole university to unity, everyone is cheering for each other and simply celebrating their cultures. Kyungsoo thinks that Chanyeol is right, this event truly deserves the title “most anticipated event of the year” in this university, Kyungsoo feels even more excited and energized after interacting with the others. He feels excited and nervous, what if he mess up? As if on cue, a senior comes to his side, “Hey, a word of advice from a senior, just enjoy it. Even if you mess up, keep going, you should just have fun on that stage. Don’t stress out.” The senior smiles sweetly to him before giving him a hug and ruffles his hair. He walks away to his original position and the music starts, Baekhyun’s and Seungwan’s voices are heard then it’s time for Kyungsoo and the others to walk on that stage.

 

 

 

The performance went so well, they were able to bring the audience to the desired emotions and feelings - goosebumps, laughters, tears, but most of all they did their best and had fun. They all gather in a circle, all eyes are all on Chanyeol since that was his last performance and the last time he directed it, tears started to form in his eyes even though he tries hard to hold it back. “That was amazing, guys! I’m so proud of you. And I hope that you all will continue to show them how amazing our culture is, but most importantly, you’ll continue to be one like a family. Thank you for all of your hard work, I apologize if I offended you or made you suffer in the process, but I’m very very proud of you all. Thank you for giving me one of the best memories in here. I love you, all.” Chanyeol finally cries after he said those words, he looks at each member of their club and he’s grateful to be part of this family. A few months left and he’ll be gone.

“How was your first COR?” Chanyeol asks after everyone scattered to go back to their seats inside.

Kyungsoo smiles, looking up at the older, “It was amazing, hyung. I think I’ve never felt that proud to be a Korean in my entire life.”

“I know right? That’s exactly how I feel whenever we have this event.”

“It’s an amazing feeling. But it’s not like I feel superior to the other cultures, it’s just that I’m proud to have my culture and I’d like to share it to the others if they’d share theirs to me.”

“I get it, that’s exactly how I feel too,” Chanyeol looks down at Kyungsoo. “I can’t believe I won’t get to experience it again next year.”

Kyungsoo chuckles to enlighten the mood, “Then you should come visit us and cheer for us next year.”

“Korea and Thailand is so far though.”

“Then just work in Thailand.”

Chanyeol brings Kyungsoo closer by putting his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “Let’s not talk about my future plan, it’s a sensitive topic for seniors.”

Kyungsoo laughs, wrapping his arm around Chanyeol’s waist.

 

 

 

“Park Chanyeol, you have no business in the kitchen, so please get out.” Joohyun says sternly while chopping the vegetables.

Chanyeol who has his arm wrapped around Kyungsoo lets go as fast as he could, he doesn’t wanna get in trouble with that knife. Joohyun is the most feared senior among all of them, so he doesn’t argue. “Okay, okay, Hyun, I was just greeting my freshie here.”

“Your freshie. Interesting.” Joohyun says, chopping the vegetables slower. “As if you have the guts to ask him ou-” Chanyeol quickly walks over to Joohyun and puts his palm on her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

Joohyun raises up the knife and Chanyeol lets go immediately, “Fine, I’m leaving! Good luck everyone! Please feed me with good food later.” Chanyeol waves at them as he walks out of the kitchen, smiling one more time at Kyungsoo.

Those who were not in kitchen duty are selling the food in their booth, people are coming to taste their food and praise them for it. Kyungsoo feels so satisfied that he and the team are able to do this. He smiles as he looks at all the smiling faces leaving their booth and tasting their food.

“Let’s go to the other booths, you’re curious about other food right? I can tell that you’re a foodie.”

Kyungsoo smiles as soon as he heard this person speaks from his side, “Hi hyung.”

“So shall we go?”

Kyungsoo nods and Chanyeol quickly wraps his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder. They go to different booths, they decided to just buy one from each country to share with each other. They try nasi lemak from Malaysia, martabak from Indonesia, halo-halo from the Philippines, sushi from Japan, samosa from India, pho from Vietnam, and many more until Kyungsoo could barely move.

“Everything was amazing, hyung. Thank you for accompanying me.” Kyungsoo rubs his belly.

“I’m glad,” Chanyeol looks down at Kyungsoo. “You still have 3 more chances to be fed like this, so go find someone to accompany you for the next 3 because I won’t be here.” he laughs, even though deep inside he feels quite sad. For the last 3 years, Chanyeol explored the food with Yixing, Jongdae and Baekhyun, but he feels like this one is the best one. He loves listening to Kyungsoo’s commentary about the food, seeing him talk with other students and teachers asking how they cook the food, watching him eats and how his expression changes when the food satisfies him, he wishes he could have more chance to do this with Kyungsoo, but this one is his last. It’s better than nothing, he thought.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks, bringing him back to reality.

Chanyeol nods with a small smile, “Yea, I’m fine. Was just thinking about how this one is my last one.”

“Stop right there, hyung. You’re making me sad.”

“Ah, are you sad that I’m leaving?”

“Of course, I am.”

“Me too. I wish you came sooner.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, he was too taken aback by that. He doesn’t wanna think about the meaning behind it. He just smiles before turning his attention back to their friends who are dancing around to Ghana’s Azonto music. Almost the whole university are dancing to it, it’s a beautiful sight to see - everyone coming together as one, especially when he sees Chanyeol joining the other seniors to dance.

 

 

*

 

 

“Chanyeol, get off your phone and hang out with us!” someone shouted from the other end of the line.

“Just one more minute.” Chanyeol says.

“Hyung, go hang out with the others. We can talk again later.” Kyungsoo laughs.

“But..”

“Hyung.”

“Fine, I’ll call you again before bedtime.”

“Okay, enjoy Krabi, hyung.”

“Wish you could have come along.”

“What can I do? I already booked the flight home before I even came to Thailand. Besides, isn’t it Korean seniors trip?”

Chanyeol sighs, “If this was Korean seniors trip, then Joohyun would be here, Yixing, Luhan and Jongdae won’t be here. It’s just us, you know, friends, good friends, the guys.”

Kyungsoo would be jealous of Jongdae if this trip happens earlier, but now that he knows there’s nothing going on between Chanyeol and Jongdae other than friendship, he feels better and unsuspecting. Jongdae probably goes on that trip because Junmyeon is there. The seniors who are good friends with each other decided to go on a trip exploring an island in Thailand since this would be their last vacation as students. Chanyeol did ask Kyungsoo to come along, Kyungsoo wanted to be with Chanyeol too, but he needs to be home for Christmas and New Year and his parents are the ones who pay for his flight tickets and living cost.

“So if I join you in that trip, does it make me your good friend, hyung?”

There’s silence for a few seconds, “Uh, well, yea, you’re a really good _friend_ , Soo.”

“Anyways, hyung, you should probably join your friends again or they’ll confiscate your phone.”

Chanyeol laughs awkwardly, “Yea, you’re right. Enjoy Korea, Soo. Eat lots of food and sleep well.”

“Yea, you too, hyung. Please don’t die in the sea, you have one semester left, at least get your degree first.”

Chanyeol lets out a loud laugh which makes his friends give him looks, he pretends he doesn’t notice. But Baekhyun decides to be loud, “Do you guys miss each other that much? Stop being disgusting.”

“Like you’re not being disgusting with Sehun.” Chanyeol replies.

“He’s my boyfriend now, dumbass.” Baekhyun shouts back.

“Okay, I better let you go now, hyung. See you in two weeks.” Kyungsoo says to the phone.

“Okay, bye,” Chanyeol says, hesitating to end the call. “Soo?”

“Hmm?”

“I miss you.” Chanyeol says quietly, careful not to be heard by the others.

“I miss you too, hyung.” Kyungsoo says before ending the call.

During their new year break, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol always call each other. Chanyeol would send Kyungsoo pictures of his vacation with the guys, sometimes a selfie when he wakes up or is about to sleep. Kyungsoo also does the same, he would send Chanyeol pictures of food that he eats, to make the other jealous that he’s home and Chanyeol isn’t. If Chanyeol is lucky, Kyungsoo would send him a selfie too, but it rarely happens.

The day Kyungsoo goes back to Thailand, Chanyeol decides to stay in Bangkok to pick him up. According to Chanyeol’s defense, it’s because this is the first time Kyungsoo goes by himself to Thailand. Kyungsoo could get lost on the way, that’s what Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo lets Chanyeol believe that even though Kyungsoo knows how to safely go to their university.

“How was your flight?” Chanyeol says as he pulls away from their hug.

“Was okay, I made it out alive.” Kyungsoo shrugs and smiles.

“You want to eat first before going back to campus?” Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo’s suitcase in his hand.

“Sure, hyung.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo’s hand in his as if they’ve been doing that daily, then they start to walk towards the food court in the airport.

Kyungsoo looks at their intertwined hands and smiles. He never thought this day would come, a few months ago he was just a new university student who can barely give a response other than a nod to Chanyeol. Today he’s holding hands with the guy, even though he doesn’t know what they are exactly. He’ll think about it later, food first.

 

 

 

“Welcome back, Kyungsoo!” Jongdae says as soon as he sees the said man approaching. The Koreans have gathered in one of the dorms’ lobby to eat dinner and just greeting each other for the first time after new year. Kyungsoo hugs them all before sitting beside Chanyeol who automatically takes Kyungsoo’s hand in his. Some of their friends are shocked when they see the gesture, some of them doesn’t even look surprised.

“So, new year new couple, yeah?” Sehun says, teasing the two.

Kyungsoo pretends he doesn’t know what his roommate is talking about and he doesn’t let go of Chanyeol’s hand.

“Are you announcing your relationship with Baekhyun?” Chanyeol replies.

“Everyone knows that already. It’s all over our group chat.” Sehun says lazily, recalling how Baekhyun posted a picture of them to the group chat followed by a message _‘IM NO LONGER SINGLE, BITCHES. NOW STOP CHASING ME.’_

“He meant you, dumbass.” Baekhyun says. “Are you two a couple now?”

Neither of them answer the question.

“Alright, we get it,” Baekhyun nods. “That answers in which stage of relationship you two are.” Baekhyun says,laughing.

Usually when others confront them about their relationship or friendship or closeness or whatever you call it, Kyungsoo would shy away and distant himself, but this time is different, he keeps holding Chanyeol's hand, even leaning to rest his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. Kyungsoo is definitely doomed, he really wants to know what he is to Chanyeol but he's afraid that he'll lose Chanyeol if he talks about it. So he doesn't say a thing.

 

 

*

 

 

“Happy birthday, Sehunnie!!” all the Koreans and some of their international friends throw buckets of water on the birthday boy. Sehun doesn't get mad, he bows to everyone, smiling. It's _Songkran_ after all, they're supposed to be celebrating Thai new year with water. They're on the side of the road, every person with their own bucket or water gun, waiting for the pickup trucks or motorcycles to pass by so they can splash the people riding it with water and those people can do the same to them.

 _“Sawasdee wan peemai krab!!”_ Baekhyun and Jongdae shouts whenever they manage to splash people with water.

 _“Suk san wan kert, Oh Sehun!”_ Jongin adds.

There is a car that stop in front of them, asking the students if they can fill up their big bucket in the truck with the hose. The students gladly fills it up for them. While waiting, the people riding the truck get down and rub the clay on the students' cheeks. Chanyeol was the first to receive this since he is always at the front and the first to splash water at people. With his broken Thai speaking skill, Chanyeol asks for some of the clay from that person to give to Kyungsoo. He runs toward Kyungsoo, shouting his name to get his attention, “Soo! Soo!”

Kyungsoo turns, stopping his conversation with Luhan and Yixing. He smiles as soon as he sees the guy he likes is running towards him.

“Stand still.” Chanyeol says before slowly rubbing the clay on Kyungsoo's cheeks. Kyungsoo freezes when Chanyeol's fingers touch his cheeks, this is the first time the older touches his face. Kyungsoo feels like his heartbeat going on a marathon and the air from his lungs is taken away from him. His eyes are locked on Chanyeol's face, this is almost like that first day of orientation, but this one's more intimate and closer. After Chanyeol finishes putting on the clay on Kyungsoo's cheek, his hands cup the younger's face, their eyes meet and they don't bother to say a word. They know they want the same thing, but neither of them makes the first move.

After a few seconds Chanyeol finally makes the first move as he leans down to Kyungsoo.

 _Is this really happening?_ Kyungsoo thought. _Shoot, it is. What do I do?!_ He's panicking.

He was about to meet Chanyeol's lips halfway when buckets of water are thrown at them. “Happy Songkran lovebirds!!!” they all shout.

“Another new year, another new couple!!” Baekhyun shouts.

“Yes please!!” Jongdae follows.

The two just look down shyly, their body is soaking wet again. Chanyeol awkwardly rubs his nape, glancing at Kyungsoo before looking down again, “Happy Songkran, I guess.”

Kyungsoo chuckles awkwardly, “Uh, yeah, happy Thai new year, hyung.”

 

 

*

 

 

(Listen to [this](https://youtu.be/BzYnNdJhZQw) by IU or [this](https://youtu.be/YOKoVSJWN3s) by CHEN while reading the next part)

 

 

 

 ** _‘Soo, are you still awake?’_** Kyungsoo reads the text at 00:16. Kyungsoo is confused, what is Chanyeol doing at this hour. He should be getting some sleep, he has a long day tomorrow, it's his graduation day.

‘ ** _Yes hyung, why?’_**

**_‘I'm in your dorm, can you come out of your room?’_ **

**_‘Why are you here?’_ **

**_‘Just come out please? I need to see you. Meet me at the rooftop.’_ **

Kyungsoo doesn't reply again. He comes out of his room and goes to the rooftop. The air feels quite warm, he doesn't mind staying out for a long time. When Chanyeol sees Kyungsoo, he immediately pulls him into a tight hug. He buries his face in Kyungsoo's neck. After a few seconds, Kyungsoo could hear Chanyeol quietly sobbing.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, still hugging Kyungsoo with his face on Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo runs his hand up and down Chanyeol's back, comforting him.

“Hyung..”

“I don't,” Chanyeol says, still sobbing. “I don't wanna leave.”

Kyungsoo tightens his hug, he doesn't want Chanyeol to leave either, but what can he do? Life must go on and Chanyeol's time here is up. “I don't want you to leave either.” Kyungsoo whispers.

“Will you still care for me even if I'm away from you?”

“I will, hyung. No doubt.”

“I hate being away from you,” Chanyeol says again, this time the sobs turn into a cry. “I love being with you. I've never felt this way about anyone.”

Kyungsoo doesn't say anything. He doesn't have the strength to do so, he'll just cry his eyes out if he even utter a word. He feels so vulnerable, like he's about to break into pieces but he needs to be strong for Chanyeol. He's about to face a new reality soon, being a real adult, back to Korea or somewhere new, leaving Kyungsoo behind.

“Please don't forget me when we're no longer together.”

“I won't, hyung.” he says before he breaks down into tears as well. Kyungsoo stays in Chanyeol's arms, resting his head on Chanyeol's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It really comforts him, he almost fell asleep from listening to it and being embraced in the warmth of Chanyeol's arms. They stay in each other's arms for 20 minutes, just standing there, quietly cry. Sometimes Chanyeol would tell him a random story of his from the past 4 years or Kyungsoo would tell him about his first impressions of everyone.

“Hyung, I love listening to you talk from here,” pressing his ear closer to Chanyeol's chest if it was possible. “Your voice sounds clearer and I don't know how to explain it, it's just comforting.”

Chanyeol caresses Kyungsoo's head, touching the soft hair, “I wish I could stay.”

“Me too,” Kyungsoo says before pulling away to wipe the snots on his face. “Damn I must look very ugly now.” he tries to hide his face from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol cups his face, “I wanna see you being ugly, I doubt that it's even possible.”

Kyungsoo playfully hits Chanyeol's chest, “Don't look.”

Chanyeol chuckles, “I lov- never mind,” he laughs. “I should probably get going. Tomorrow is a long day.”

Kyungsoo gives Chanyeol a sad smile, “See you tomorrow, hyung. Rest well.”

“You too, Kyungsoo-yah.” Chanyeol says, hugging Kyungsoo again for a few more minutes.

 

 

 

Chanyeol looks so good in the black regalia. He looks proud of what he has achieved, he should be, after all he has been through. All those sleepless nights are finally being paid off. Kyungsoo is waiting outside with a blue rose in his hand and a note attached to it. When the ceremony is done and all the graduates come out from the auditorium, Kyungsoo and the others quickly look for their friends who are no longer students like them. When their seniors are spotted, they immediately pull them into a big hug. The girls are all surrounding Joohyun, giving her flowers, taking pictures with her. The guys are surrounding Junmyeon, giving him flowers too, kissing his head, hitting him, and taking pictures. It was as if they had planned to give Kyungsoo and Chanyeol some space.

“Hi.” Chanyeol greets him.

“Hello, hyung,” Kyungsoo looks straight to Chanyeol's eyes, filled with admiration and affection. “Congratulations on making it out alive, I guess.”

Chanyeol chuckles, “Thanks Soo.”

“I'm so happy to see you did it. All of those struggles finally paid off.”

“Yea, it's all thanks to you too though.”

“How?”

“You gave me support and encouragement when I need it most. Remember when I almost failed my senior project and you stayed up with me, making sure I don't fall asleep so I can finish it.”

“Yea, I was so nervous for you, hyung.”

Chanyeol giggles, “You really did,” he reaches out to pat Kyungsoo's head. “Thank you, Kyungsoo-yah.”

“You're welcome, hyung. Thank you for guiding me in my first year. I hope I can survive another 3 years without you here.”

“Make me proud, freshie,” Chanyeol laughs. “Oh wait, you're a sophomore now.”

“I'm no longer a kiddo, hyung.” Kyungsoo pouts.

“What do you know about the world, kid? You're still 19.”

“I'll be 20 soon.”

“You're still a kid to me, no matter how old you get.” Chanyeol ruffles Kyungsoo's hair.

“Then you'll always be an old man to me.”

“A handsome one to be exact.” Chanyeol flashes his infamous grin.

Silence. Stares. Longing stares.

But still nothing. Neither makes a move.

Kyungsoo clears his throat, “Uh, hyung, I got you this,” he hands Chanyeol the flower with the note. “Please open this only when you're already on your way back home.”

“You mean when I'm already on the plane?”

“Yea.”

“Okay.”

Chanyeol greets the others, accepting the flowers, gifts, and hugs, and taking pictures with them.

“Wait,” Jongin says. “Kyungsoo, go stand beside Chanyeol hyung.”

Kyungsoo follows and Chanyeol welcomes him with an open arm. They look at each other, eyes full of affection and unspoken love. Then they turn to face the camera, ready to take the picture. What they didn't realize is that Jongin has taken the pictures ever since Kyungsoo stood beside Chanyeol. And he captured that loving stares that they share.

Chanyeol's family come over to them and they knew it was time for them to say goodbye to their senior. Chanyeol takes off his regalia before handing it to Yoora. Now he's only wearing his university uniform, for the last time. Kyungsoo stares at it, having flashbacks of all those times he saw Chanyeol in that outfit. The guy whom he dislikes at first turned to his lifesaver on his first day, then without his realization, Chanyeol became someone he admires deeply. Realizing the situation, everyone starts crying, hugging Chanyeol again one by one. After he's done hugging everyone, he goes to Kyungsoo.

“See you soon, Kyungsoo.”

“See you soon, hyung.”

Chanyeol hugs Kyungsoo tightly, embracing him one last time before he joins his family and walks away.

That was the last time Kyungsoo saw Chanyeol, the senior he admires deeply.

 

 

 

“Doh Kyungsoo right?” his dorm RA stops him from walking into his room.

Kyungsoo quickly wipes his tears away before turning to look at the guy.

“Park Chanyeol from the other dorm asked me to give you this.” the guy hands him a paper bag.

“Did he say anything else?” Kyungsoo asks.

The guy shakes his head, “No.”

“Oh, okay, thank you.” he slightly bow to the guy as he takes the bag.

He looks at the inside of the paper bag as soon as he steps inside his room, he's thankful that Sehun isn't here yet. He pulls out what is inside the bag, a hoodie, the gray hoodie that Chanyeol loves to wear. A note falls as he takes out the hoodie. He reads,

 **_Please don't forget me, freshie_ **  
**_-your graduating senior_ **

He smiles at the note, putting it down before he puts on the hoodie, it smells like Chanyeol. He already misses the guy. He takes the note in his hand again, then he notices another writing on the back of the paper.

 **_I love you, Soo._ **  
**_-Chanyeol_ **

Kyungsoo cries himself to sleep that night, still wearing Chanyeol's hoodie.

 

 

 

Chanyeol is on his way back to Korea. He’s going to spend a week in his home country before he goes abroad again, to somewhere further to pursue his Master's degree. He turns on the reading light above him, his parents and sister are already fast asleep beside him. He opens the note that Kyungsoo gave,

**_I'll continue to do well, hyung. Just like what I promised._ **

**_I love you, hyung._ **

**_-soo_ **

Chanyeol stares at the note for a long time. Kyungsoo loves him, just like how he loves the younger. He cries. He cries even harder when he listens to the song he composed for Kyungsoo for his senior project. If only he was brave enough to say those words to Kyungsoo earlier. Maybe they would have been together by now. But Chanyeol doesn't want to hold Kyungsoo back. He's leaving farther away from Kyungsoo and he wants Kyungsoo to enjoy the rest of his university life, even if it means letting Kyungsoo go to date someone else.

Chanyeol is still grateful for the chance to have met someone like Kyungsoo. If only it happened sooner.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol just need to get through the night. Maybe it'll get better when the morning comes.

 

 

*

 

 

It's been three years since Kyungsoo last saw Chanyeol. Seeing people, including himself, wearing regalia only reminds him of Chanyeol. He tries his best not to look around for Chanyeol when he saw his seniors come to his graduation - Baekhyun, Jongdae, Junmyeon, Joohyun, Seulgi, Seungwan, and even Yixing were there. But no sign of Chanyeol. Maybe he's busy chasing his dream on the other side of the world. Kyungsoo tries not to be affected by it, he had a great university life despite not hearing from Chanyeol again. He even had a boyfriend once, but they decided to break up a year ago. Kyungsoo is definitely not in misery for the past 3 years, but why, out of all days, does he think about Chanyeol now? On the day that should be celebrating his success. He hates it. He hates how after 3 years, Chanyeol still affects him like this. He wants to cry, he wants to hug Chanyeol again.

“Soo-yah..” Baekhyun says after noticing how distress Kyungsoo looks right now, he looks so different from Jongin and Sehun who are all smiles and laughter.

Kyungsoo only answers with a sad smile.

Baekhyun pulls him into a tight hug, it almost feels like how Chanyeol did it years ago on the rooftop.

“I miss him, hyung,” Kyungsoo finally cries in Baekhyun's arms. “I wanna see him again, I wanna hear from him again.”

Baekhyun rubs Kyungsoo's back comfortingly.

“He'll come back, Soo-yah.” Joohyun says, caressing Kyungsoo's hair, standing on the side.

“What if he doesn't? I love him and he loves me. Why can't we be together?”

Silence. Seeing Kyungsoo like this almost bring Baekhyun and Joohyun to tears too.

Kyungsoo hugs Baekhyun one more time before letting go, “Thank you, hyung, noona, I needed that.” Kyungsoo notices the sad look on their faces, so he forces himself to smile, “Aish, what is this? I'm sorry for ruining the mood. We should be celebrating.” Kyungsoo fakes a laugh.

Baekhyun and Joohyun pretend they believe the act. They keep Kyungsoo busy, leaving no space for him to zone out and think about a certain someone. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo goes back home wearing Chanyeol's hoodie. He finally accepts the fact that he's still affected by Chanyeol, that he's still very much in love with the man. He doesn't even know if Chanyeol is back in Korea or is permanently leaving the country. He keeps Chanyeol's note in his pocket, reading it over and over again. He also brings the picture of him and Chanyeol, the one Jongin took 3 years ago, he can't stop looking at it. They love each other. And Kyungsoo can't stop thinking about all the what ifs. He can't stop crying on his way back home, the only thing that stops him is exhaustion and he falls into a deep sleep. When he wakes up, he's already in Korea.

His parents and brother told him to go first and they'll get all of their baggage. Kyungsoo is suspicious of them but he obeys anyway. He takes a deep breath, taking slow steps to walk out. He doesn't know what to expect. Is his whole extended family waiting for him outside? His high school friends? Kyungsoo is not even communicating with most of them anymore. Why does he need to go first?

He looks around to find anyone or anything familiar, he doesn't found any. He walks further, still nothing.

“Doh Kyungsoo.” a man says, it doesn't even sound like a question. It sounds like the man knew exactly who he is. Kyungsoo turns around and he was shocked to find who is in front of him.

“Hyung.”

Chanyeol looks almost the same as three years ago. His hair is still black and fluffy, only his body is quite buff. Chanyeol steps closer and Kyungsoo wants to run away. He can't believe that he's actually seeing Chanyeol again.

“Congrats on surviving another 3 years without me, I guess.” he says, handing a bouquet of flowers.

Kyungsoo wants to laugh, he wants to cry, but he's feeling too many emotions at the same time, he doesn't know how to react.

“Soo?”

“I just,” Kyungsoo blinks repeatedly. “I'm just having a hard time believing that you're here.”

Chanyeol smiles, caressing Kyungsoo's cheek, “I'm here, Soo.”

“You really are, hyung.” he says, more to convince himself.

Chanyeol steps closer again, they've never been this close before, their faces only inches away from each other, “Is it too late for a first kiss?”

Kyungsoo stares at Chanyeol's eyes, his hands are holding on to Chanyeol's shirt, he can't stand straight, he can't think of anything. He's feeling so overwhelmed by Chanyeol's presence. They stay silent for a few seconds. Kyungsoo staring into Chanyeol for a long time until he starts crying. “Hyung..” he says weakly. “You're 3 years late.”

“But better late than never, right?”

“I guess, yea.”

As soon as Kyungsoo answered him, Chanyeol leans in, closing the gap between them. Kissing the younger softly and slowly. After all these years, they still love each other. Getting through this night will definitely be easier than getting through the night three years ago.

“I love you, Soo.”

“I love you, hyung.” Kyungsoo says before pulling Chanyeol into a tight hug, just like how it was years ago.

They say you'll have crushes on your freshman year of college. But Kyungsoo took it too far and turned it into love and that's okay. Because Chanyeol is here, returning his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by IU's song. This fic is based on my college experience, though some of the things I wrote did not happen in real life.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it ❤


End file.
